


Gays At Their Finest

by CommanderTrashPanda51



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little bit of Finn, A little bit of Quint, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BAMF Clarke Griffin, BAMF Lexa (The 100), Character Death, F/F, Humor, I try to be funny, Survival, military lexa, raven being raven, the gays don't die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderTrashPanda51/pseuds/CommanderTrashPanda51
Summary: This is basically a zombie AU with our favorite The 100 characters. If you're looking for a serious fanfic this is not the place for you. BUT if you're looking for something funny and stupid this is the fic for you. There is going to be some serious stuff but not a whole lot.There are gays. There are memes. There are vines. Pick your poison.Just a couple of gays being gays.Ight, have fun reading.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	1. So No Head

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm not great at these things but I figured why the hell not. I'm just messing around with this fic. There isn't a whole lot of serious stuff but there will be some. There will be a lot of vine references and funny moments. There will probably a few mistakes cause I don't have a beta. Hope you enjoy. Happy (Early) New Year!
> 
> Also tell me what you think in the comments plz :)

Clarke was sitting on the roof of a store staring down at the road below, watching an infected roam aimlessly through the streets of DC looking for its next victim. She thought about shooting it, so it didn't kill anyone, but the sound of her gun would attract too much unwanted attention. So, she just watched as it sluggishly made its way down the street. 

It's been five months since the dead started to rise. Five months since it's been kill or be killed. Five months since every day is a blessing. Five months since everything shut down. It's so quiet now, one of the benefits of the world ending. No pollution, no traffic, no lights. The sky is so clear now that you can look up at night and see all the stars shining brightly. All it coasted was the dead rising and killing everyone they got their teeth on. 

Clarke heard a noise behind her, breaking her from her thoughts. She turned to see the door to the roof opening and a bunch of curse words coming from behind a tower of blankets, making her chuckle. She was on a supply run with her best friend, Raven Reyes, and they were about to leave when they noticed that it was about to be dark, so they decided on camping out on the roof for the night and then heading back to the rest of their group in the morning.

"Who the fuck would raid this place and take the toilet paper but leave all the food and water? I'm not complaining because this was a good find for us but like what the hell were those people thinking? How is toilet paper more valuable than food and water?" Raven ranted as she threw the blankets on the roof. She looked over to Clarke and rolled her eyes, "It's times like these that I'm kinda glad that the world ended." 

Clarke shook her head with a small smile. She couldn't disagree with Raven about the people being stupid for leaving the food and water and just taking the toilet paper. But people don't think straight and do stupid things when they're panicking, and she can understand that. 

"Griff, are you just going to sit there watching me put these blankets down for us, or are you going to help? I know I'm hot, but I would like some help." Raven joked. 

Clarke snorted and walked over to help her friend. "You're not that hot."

"Bitch yes I am! At least I'm hotter than Octavia." Raven exclaimed as they got down with the blankets and started making a small fire so they can cook some food. 

Clarke grimaced, "I don't know about that one." 

Raven stopped what she was doing and looked up at the blonde with a serious look on her face, "I swear to you I will throw you over the side of this roof. No cap." 

Clarke nodded looking down, breathed in holding it for a second, and then let it out as she looked back up to her friend with a grimace on her face and shrugged, "Still wouldn't make you hotter than Octavia. In fact, it would make you look uglier. You just killed you're best friend and you think it's going to make you hot? Nah, that's ugly." She whistled shaking her head. "Now that sounds like big oof energy to me." 

Raven looked at her blinking slowly and then they both busted out laughing. "Big oof energy?" She shook her head still laughing. "You're fucking stupid." 

"Yeah, but you still love me." Clarke winked. 

Raven continued with making the fire, "Yeah, whatever, dork." 

Clarke chuckled as she went back over to the edge of the roof again. It was almost dark, but she could still see well enough to notice that there was a small group of infected a few buildings away. Normally, they don't group together unless they're after something. She was about to tell Raven when she noticed something else. Someone was running from the infected, how she didn't see them to begin with she has no idea. The person wasn't really running. They were more like limping at a fast pace. 

"Raven," Clarke called without looking away from the person.

"Yeah?" Raven finally got the fire started. 

"Come here. You need to see this."

Raven walked over to Clarke, "What?" She looked over to where Clarke was pointing. "Fuck." She sighed. By the look on the blonde's face, she knew what she was about to say. 

"We need to help them," Clarke said. 

Raven nodded as she went over to her bag to get her machete. "Ight. How are we going to do this?" She turned around twirling her machete in her hand. 

Clarke thought for a second. "We can't make a lot of noise cause it's almost dark and I don't feel like trying to find another place to stay in the dark. Which means no making things go boom." She gave her friend a pointed look. 

"You're no fun." Raven huffed. 

"Maybe next time." Clarke looked back at the situation on the street and noticed they were almost to the store next to them. "Uhhh, wing it?" 

Raven looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow, "Wing it? We're just going to go down there and wing it?"

Clarke looked at her friend then the street where the person is almost to their building then back to her friend, "Yes?"

Raven shrugged, "Ight, I'm good with that." She went over to the roof door and opened it.

Clarke checked to see if she still had her knives and then followed her friend down the stairs. 

By the time they got to the front doors of the store, the person was about to pass by them not noticing them.

Clarke held up her hand and counted down from three, "Three... two... one." They both burst out of the store. 

"Shit!" The person yelled thinking that it was more infected coming after him. 

"Watch your profanity," Raven joked as she stabbed the closest infected to her. 

"Raven, not the time to," Clarke stabbed the infected that lunged at her in the head letting it fall to the ground and going to the next, "quote vines." 

"Oh on the contrary," Raven yelled as she killed another infected. "I think right now is the best time for vine quotes." She was about to stab another infected but tripped over the one she just killed. "Shit!" She fell on the ground and the infected she tried to kill fell on her snapping its jaws at her. "Clarke, a little help here!"

Clarke killed the last one other than the one about to bite Raven. She ran over to her and shoved it off her and picked up the brunette's machete and chopped off the infected's head. She looked back at her friend with a serious look on her face and said, "So no head?" 

Raven, breathing hard from almost dying, looks at her friend, "Did you seriously cut the head off an infected, when you could have just stabbed it, just to say that vine?" 

Clarke looked like she was thinking and then nodded, "Uh yeah. Yeah, I did." 

Raven shook her head laughing, "God, you're the fucking best." She stuck her hand out and Clarke helped her back up. 

"Yeah, I know." Clarke smiled. Someone clearing their throat caught their attention. They both looked at the person they just saved looking at them with a confused look on their face. 

"Um hate to break this up but um who are you?" The person asked. Now that they're closer they can see what the person looked like. A girl in her teens, maybe 18, with dirty blonde hair in a tight ponytail and ripped clothes. She was putting most of her weight on her right foot and had blood coming from a cut on her forehead. 

"Oh um I'm Clarke Griffin and this is Raven Reyes." Clarke stuck her hand out for the girl to shake. "We were on the roof of this store when we saw you trying to get away from the infected and decided to help out."

The girl hesitated before shaking her hand, "Thank you for helping. My name's Tris." 

"Well, Tris, we are camping on this roof for the night then heading out tomorrow morning, you're welcome to come with us if you'd like." Clarke offered.

The girl thought for a second, then asked, "Do you guys have a radio? I was taken from my squad and I need to try and get a message to them." 

Raven nodded, "Yeah. It's up on the roof."

Tris nodded, "Can I use it?" 

Clarke nodded, "Of course. Come on, just follow us." She led them back into the store and up to the roof. 

Raven goes over to her bag and takes out the radio and three cans of food, handing the radio to Tris. "Here you go."

Tris smiled at her, taking the radio, "Thank you." 

Clarke smiled, "You're welcome." She nodded down to Tri's ankle, "Would you like me to look at that?" When Tris hesitated Clarke added, "I was in pre-med before everything happened and my mom was a doctor so I know what I'd be doing." Tris nodded and sat where Clarke told her to sit. When Clarke took off her shoe she hissed. "Sorry." Her ankle was swollen and purple. "Well, I think you sprained it and if I were you, I would try and stay off that foot for a few days. I can give you some meds and wrap it but I can't do much more for it." Clarke said when she was done looking at her ankle. She reached over to her bag got a water bottle out and handed it to Tris with a pill in her hand in it. 

Tris took them, "Thank you." She took a sip before trying to hand it back to the blonde. 

Clarke shook her head, starting to wrap Tris's ankle, "No, you keep it. We have plenty and you've been limping for a while, and you must be thirsty."

Tris smiled, drinking some more, "Thank you."

As soon as Clarke was done wrapping her foot and cleaned the blood off on her forehead to see the wound, thankfully it was just a scratch and didn't need stitches, Tris limped over to the other side of the roof to try and contact her squad leaving Raven and Clarke alone by the fire. 

Raven looked at the food she was cooking and then to tris and back, "Did you also catch that she said squad?" 

Clarke nodded, "Yeah?"

"Do you think that she was in the military or somthin?" Raven looked over to the other side of the roof where Tris was standing. "Like, look at her."

Clarke looked over, "Ok?"

"Everything about her just screams military. Her posture, the way she talks, and even her hair. It all kinda just screams military to me." 

"I don't know, Raven." Clarke shook her head, turning from the girl. "What's it even matter?"

Raven wiggled her eyebrows, "Maybe she has hot military friends." 

Clarke rolled her eyes, "You're a dumbass."

Raven shrugged, handing Clarke her canned food, "Just sayin." 

Raven and Clarke had been eating for two minutes when Tris came back over and sat down. "Did you get a message to your group?" Clarke asked as Raven handed Tris a can of food. 

Tris nodded, "Yes. They will be here tomorrow." She looked at the food Raven had given to her and then shoveled some into her mouth. 

Raven looked at Clarke and winked, causing Clarke to roll her eyes, "So Tris," Tris swallowed the food in her mouth and looked at the brunette, "I couldn't help but notice that you said squad when talking about your group."

"Yeah?" Tris asked, confused, taking another bite of her food.

"She wants to know if you're military." Clarke clarified. 

Tris nodded, putting her can on the ground, "Yes, my squad and I are military or well, were military. There are 8 of us. Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, Indra, Gustus, Nyko, Quint, and myself."

"But, like you're so young. You're what 18?" Raven asked.

Tris laughed, "I'm 19. I went in after I graduated high school and then when everything started I was put into my squad to protect a safe zone, but then something happened, one of the residents got out through a hole in the fence or something but didn't cover it, so the infected got in. We wanted to help, but our Captain told us to retreat, but Lexa couldn't leave those people to die. She basically told our Captain to suck and went back to try and help the people and the seven of us followed after her." She smiled, "I always admired Lexa but when she went back for those people against our Captain's orders made me admire her even more. We've been following her ever since." Tris picked her can of food back up, "What about you guys? Do you guys have a group, or are you guys alone?" 

"Oh yeah, we have a group." Raven chuckled, "There's a lot of us actually. We are set up in a little town outside of the city called Arkadia. We built up walls around the place to keep out unwanted visitors, dead or alive."

Tris looked impressed, "Do you guys have a leader?"

"Only the best of the best," Raven said slapping Clarke on the back. "We have a council of four members, Clarke being one of them. And a chancellor." 

Tris looked at Clarke, "So you're a leader?"

Clarke nodded, "Kind of. Yes, I do have some responsibilities of a leader, I make decisions, and people listen to me, but I am not fully in charge. If that makes sense."

Tris nodded, putting her empty food can down, "Yeah, I got it." By now, it was completely dark, the only light coming from the fire. 

Raven yawned and stretched her arms above her head, "I think it's time for bed." 

Clarke nodded, heading to her bundle of blankets, "Agreed." When she noticed that Tris was still sitting by the fire, she realized that Tris didn't have anything to sleep on, "Here, Tris, you can use my blankets and I'll sleep with Raven." 

"Are you sure?" Tris asked, sounding guilty for taking the girl's spot. "I've slept on worse places than a roof."

Clarke waved her off, "Yeah, it's fine. Raven and I used to have a lot of sleepovers before everything so this will be just like that."

Tris nodded but still looked guilty. She went over to Clarke's set up and laid down. It was surprisingly comfortable for a few blankets on a roof. She was out within minutes. 

Meanwhile, Clarke and Raven were still getting situated in Raven's blankets. "Griffin, I swear if you kick me, I will punch you." 

Clarke snorted, "Bitch please, you were the kicker at the sleepovers. Octavia and I were the ones with bruises in the morning. And if you kick me, I will punch you in the cooch. When you least expect it. For every time you kick me." 

Raven glared at her friend for a second and then turned to where her back was to her. "Whatever. Goodnight, princess." 

Clarke rolled her eyes at the nickname, "Goodnight, Raven.

~~

It was hours later that Clarke woke up and had no idea why. She looked around to see if something had happened but when she didn't see anything she decided to just go back to sleep. She was about to fall asleep when she realized what had woken up and smirked. Raven had kicked her and it had woken her up and then just now Raven kicked her again. Which means that Raven is going to have two surprises tomorrow. Tomorrow's going to be so much fun for Clarke.


	2. Damnnnnn Son!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and her squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Party People!   
> Here's another chapter! Hope you like it. It's not as funny as the last chapter because Lexa's more serious than Clarke and Raven but worry not, the next chapter is full of the dummy duo. 
> 
> Ok, happy reading y'all! 
> 
> Please comment on what you thought. :)

"Lexa!" 

Lexa was in the room that she claimed when they cleared the house they're staying in when she heard her name being yelled. She opened her door and walked out to see Anya standing in the middle of the living room pacing. "Anya? What's wrong?" She looked around and noticed that they're one person down. "Where's Tris?"

Anya shook her head, "I have no idea. I was checking out a store and Tris was keeping watch outside but when I came out she was gone." 

"Was there any walkers around?" Indra, who was standing in the corner of the room, asked.

"No, the street was dead, which was weird. On my way back here there wasn't a walker for a block. Not even dead bodies."

Quint, sitting in the kitchen looking bored, interrupting Anya, "Isn't that a good thing. No walkers, no problem." 

Anya glared at him, "No. No, Quint, it's not a good thing. What happened to all the walkers? I think..."

Quint rolled his eyes, interrupting Anya "Maybe, someone killed them all." 

If Quint keeps interrupting Anya like he is then he's going to get decked in the face. "If someone killed them all then there would be bodies." Lexa started pacing thinking about what she was just told. With all that information Lexa has a small suspicion about what happened to the youngest of their squad. 

"Lexa," Anya stated, "I hate to say it but I think we all know what happened. Tris was..." 

"None of us know what happened to the girl." Quint huffed interrupting Anya again. "For all we know, she could have just wandered off like the child she is." 

Anya was livid. She started stalking towards Quint with a murderous look on her face.

Lexa put a hand on Anya's shoulder and stepped in front of Quint. If she didn't stop her then it would not have been pretty for Quint. He may be bigger and stronger than Anya but Anya is smarter and would win. "Quint, if you'd stop interrupting Anya then you will know what could have happened to Tris. And it's Tris, not 'the girl', She is part of our squad. And you better start respecting the people in this squad or so help me God I will make you regret not treating people with respect." Lexa's voice was calm and steady which was worse than any raised voice. "Now," She took a step back and looked at everyone in the room, "what we know is that Tris wouldn't just walk off," 

"There were no walkers, dead or alive, around," Anya added.

"So, something had to have happened to them," Indra concluded. "Maybe, something drew them away?" 

"Or someone," Lincoln, who's been standing in the doorway to another room, finally spoke up. "Someone had to have lured them away from the streets."

"Okay, we'll deal with that later." Lexa sighed. "Right now we have to deal with the Tris situation. I think someone took her." Lexa looked over to Anya, "How long ago did you see her?" 

"Maybe, three hours." 

Lexa ran a hand through her hair, "Whoever took her would be out of the city by now." 

"Well, seems like there's no way we can find her," Quint said. 

Anya turned to him, "Quint, I swear to..." 

Anya stopped when there was static coming from the radio. "Hello?" 

Lexa knew that voice, even though it was full of static. She went over to the radio and pushed the button to talk, "Tris?" 

There was a pause and then a sigh, "Commander?"

Lexa rolled her eyes at the nickname but still let out a sigh of relief, "Tris, where are you? What happened to you?"

"I was standing outside of the store Anya was checking out and then next thing I know someone stabbed me with a needle and everything went black. I don't think they hit a vein because I wasn't out long. I woke up in the bed of a truck outside of the city with my hands tied and no one was back there with me. So, I waited till there was a bump and jumped off the truck into a ditch."

Lexa smiled, "You jumped off the truck?"

"Yes, yes I did," Tris chuckled. "Clarke said I probably sprained my ankle when I jumped into the ditch."

Lexa frowned, "Who's Clarke?" 

"Well after I jumped I got my hands untied, pretty easily they suck at tying hands, and started making my way back towards the city. I turned down the wrong road and there was a group of walkers. They followed me for an hour and then when I was going past a store a brunette and a blonde came out of it and started killing all the walkers. They asked if they could help me and offered for me to use their radio to contact you guys. And well that's where we're at now." 

Lexa looked around the table where everyone has gathered, "Can we trust them?" She asked Tris.

There was a pause on the other end of the radio, "Judging from the time I've spent with them, I think we can. They aren't that intimidating. They make a lot of jokes and quote vines." 

Indra frowns, "Vines?" 

Anya rolled her eyes, "They're short videos of people doing stupid stuff." 

Indra nodded, "Okay?" 

Anya shook her head, "Doesn't matter." 

Lexa and Tris talked about when and where they're going to get Tris tomorrow before they got off to go to bed. 

~~

They all piled into the truck and jeep with all their stuff and made their way to get Tris. Anya, Lexa, and Lincoln in the pick-up with Anya driving and Lincoln in the bed. The rest, Indra, Gustus, Nyko, and Quint in the jeep. They took off with the pick-up in the front and the jeep following. 

They had been driving in silence for five minutes when Anya broke the silence, "Commander, are you sure we can trust these two girls with Tris?" 

Lexa shrugged, "I don't know, Anya. I trust Tris and if she says that they seem fine, then I believe her."

"It's not that I don't trust Tris, I do, but she's young and nieve. And people these days aren't so trustworthy." Anya shrugged.

"Guess we'll see when we get there." Lexa sighed. They didn't talk much after that. Aside from the occasional walker, there wasn't much going on.

They get there an hour later and Lexa radios up to Tris, "Tris." 

There was a bit of static and then a voice, "Nah, this ain't her." 

Lexa frowned, looking at the others, "Um, then who is this?" 

"Why, this is Raven Reyes." 

"Where's Tris?" Lexa asked, confused.

"Helping Clarke pack up." 

"Can I speak to her, please?" 

There was a hum on the other end of the radio, "May I ask to whom I am speaking to?" 

"Lexa Woods. Can I speak to her now?" Lexa asked, growing annoyed.

"Yeah, sure. Clarke, there's someone on the radio for you." Lexa heard on the radio. 

She was about to radio again when another voice came through, "Raven, I guarantee there is no one on the other end of that radio for me, so give the radio to Tris, considering that's who the radio is for." 

There was a groan, "Clarke, you ruin all my fun. Here Tris." 

"Commander?" 

Lexa sighed, "Tris, we're here."

"Copy that. We'll be down there in a few." 

Lexa got out of the truck and stepped out onto the street, the others following. 

"Is she here, Commander?" Indra asked as she walked up to Lexa. 

Lexa nodded, "Yes, they will be down in a few." 

Quint stood beside the jeep, keeping his hand on his gun at his waist, "Are we really taking these two girls with us? We barely have enough room for the eight of us."

Lexa looked over to him, "I never said we were taking them." 

"I'm just saying that it would be a bad idea to bring two more children with us." Quint shrugged. 

"What do you mean more children? We don't have any children in our squad." Anya asked.

"You know what I mean," Quint grumbled. 

"No," Anya shook her head, "I don't think I know what you mean. Please elaborate for us."

"Tris is what, 18? That's a child." 

"She's 19. And even if she was 18, it doesn't mean that she's a child," Lexa said.

Quint huffed, "18 or 19 I don't care, she's still a child. She didn't even complete her training. The only reason why she's in our squad is that the world went to shit, and they needed all hands on deck, so they stuck her with us." 

"You are correct, Quint." Everyone looked at Lexa, confused, "Tris is part of our squad. But more importantly, she's part of my squad, and I take care of everyone in my squad. And that 'child' has done more for this squad than you have. So if I were you, Quint, then I would shut up." She glared at him.

"All I'm saying is that we already have an 18-year-old that we have to look after and we don't need any more children running around eating all our food and water," Quint mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear him. 

"Actually, I'm 19, dumbass." All heads turn to the front of the store where a pissed off Tris and two other girls were standing. 

The brunette put her fist up to her mouth with a smirk and went, "Damnnnnn son!"


	3. Boom Roasted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Raven meet Tris's squad so you know what that means. Also is there smoke? Cause Clarke is roasting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I didn't update Sunday, I was sick and just didn't feel up to putting up a chapter. But here is the chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like it!
> 
> Ok, happy ready!
> 
> Please comment what you though :)

"Tris?"

Clarke was packing up her stuff with the help of Tris and Raven when the radio crackled to life. Tris was about to grab the radio, but before she did, Raven grabbed it. 

Clarke shook her head knowing that Raven was about to annoy the shit out of the person on the other end of the radio. 

"Nah, this ain't her," Raven smirked. 

"Um, then who is this?"

Raven looked at them, "Who am I? The audacity." She brought the radio back up to her mouth, "Why, this is Raven Reyes." 

"Where's Tris?" 

Raven looked at Tris, who raised an eyebrow, "Helping Clarke pack up."

"Can I speak to her, please?" You can tell that the person was getting annoyed, and Raven was loving every second of it. 

She grinned at the two girls watching her, "Should I?"

Tris nodded, "Yes. Lexa is going to get pissed if you keep going." 

Raven snorted, "Oh well." She brought the radio back up, "May I ask to whom I am speaking to?"

"Lexa Woods. Can I speak to her now?" Yeah, she's definitely annoyed.

"Yeah, sure. Clarke, there's someone on the radio for you." Raven smirked, handing the radio to Clarke, without letting go of the button. 

Clarke shook her head, trying not to laugh at her friends' antics, "Raven, I guarantee there is no one on the other end of that radio for me, so, give the radio to Tris considering that's who the radio is for." 

Raven threw her head back groaning, "Clarke, you ruin all of my fun. Here Tris." She shoved the radio towards the girl next to Clarke. When Tris took the radio from her, Raven went back to packing her stuff and pouting. 

"Commander?" 

There was a sigh on the other end of the radio, "Tris, we're here." 

Tris nodded even though the person on the other end, Lexa, couldn't see, "Copy that. We'll be down there in a few."

They finished packing up and made their way down to the store. 

"So, are you happy to see your squad again?" Clarke asked as they made it back into the store. 

Tris nodded, "Yeah. They're all great. I think you'll like everyone. They're all so nice and-" She stopped talking when she heard her squad arguing. She walked out, with Clarke and Raven following, to see what the problem was. 

"18 or 19 I don't care, she's still a child. She didn't even complete her training. The only reason why she's in our squad is that the world went to shit, and they needed all hands on deck, so they stuck her with us." A large man said. 

"You are correct, Quint." A brunette said. "Tris is part of our squad. But more importantly, she's part of my squad, and I take care of everyone in my squad. And that 'child' has done more for this squad than you have. So if I were you, Quint, then I would shut up." Damn, if looks could kill that dude would be dead. The brunette looked pissed. 

"All I'm saying is that we already have an 18-year-old that we have to look after and we don't need any more children running around eating all our food and water," The large guy, Quint, mumbled, but loud enough for everyone to hear him. 

That's when Tris finally made it known that she was there, "Actually, I'm 19, dumbass. And the only one eating all our food and water is you, fat ass. Yeah, that's right. I've seen you eating some of our rations when everyone is asleep." 

Everyone looked over to the three of them startled and shocked, not knowing that they were standing there and that Tris said all that.

No one said anything for a minute. Raven, being Raven, puts her hand to her mouth, smirking, and goes, "Damnnnnn son!" 

Clarke looked over to her friend, shocked. But when she saw the face Raven was making she couldn't stop the laugh that came out of her mouth, causing Raven to start laughing. Raven chooses the worst times to be like this. 

"I'm sorry, is this funny to you?" Big guy asked, glaring at them. 

Raven shook her head, taking a deep breath before replying, "Yeah. Kinda."

Clarke chuckled a little at that but cleared her throat to talk, "What she means to say is that we find it funny how a 19-year-old just burned you, a what 34-year-old?"

The man glared at her, "I'm 28." 

Clarke scrunched up her face, "Damn, you are not aging well. Are you sure you're not, uh how do I say this," She paused like she was thinking, then snapped her fingers and pointed at him, "too old to survive out here?" There were a few stifled laughs but Clarke ignored them and just kept staring at the big guy, waiting.

"Excuse you!?" He growled out, he was pissed. 

Clarke tilted her head and smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry, do you not like it when people make statements about your age and your ability to do something?"

Raven brought a fist up to her mouth and sucked in a breath through her teeth, making a pained noise, "Ohhhhhhh, boom roasted! Would you like some ointment for that burn?" 

Big guy looked about ready to kill them. He started making his way over to Clarke when a commanding voice stopped him. 

"Stand down, Quint." Everyone looked over to the brunette standing by the pick-up. She was clearly the leader of the group. Everyone seems to listen to her. She demands the attention of everyone without even trying.

He hesitated but nodded and went back to his spot by the jeep, glaring at the two girls. 

The brunette cleared her throat and stepped towards the three girls. "Sorry for all that. I'm Lexa and this is my squad. Anya, Lincoln, Indra, Gustus, Nyko, Quint," She pointed to them as she said their names, "and you obviously know Tris."

Gustus, Nyko, Quint, and Lincoln were the muscle of the group, all of them big and muscular men. Clarke thought that Anya and Indra looked more intimidating than then men. It was the look in their eyes and the way they held themselves. They could probably kill someone without breaking a sweat. But Lexa was what caught Clarke's attention. She was every bit as beautiful as she was intimidating, with her bright green eyes, brown wavy hair, and a jawline that could cut glass. One might say she was drop-dead beautiful. 

An elbow to the ribs brought her out of her thoughts making her realize that she has been staring at Lexa for a minute without saying anything. Clarke cleared her throat and stuck her hand out, "I'm Clarke Giffin and this is Raven Reyes."

Lexa nodded looking at Raven, "Ah, yes, I believe we talked on the radio a few minutes ago." 

Raven nodded, "That would be me." 

Lexa nodded, "Right, well, I would like to thank you for helping Tris and letting her use your radio to contact us. Is there anything we can do to thank you?" 

Clarke waved her off, "It was no problem." She threw her arm around Tris, "She was great company. Best company I've had in a while." 

"Bitch what about me?" Raven asked.

"The. Best. Company. I've. Had. In. A. Long. While." Clarke said still looking at Lexa. 

Raven gasped putting her hand over her heart. "Bitch." 

Tris chuckled at the two, "You two are something else."

Clarke took her arm off Tris's shoulder, "You get used to it. But there is something-" 

"I don't think we will be getting used to anything," Quint said from his spot by the jeep, still glaring at the girls. 

"Quint." Lexa hissed, glaring over her shoulder at the man. She looked back to Clarke, "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

Clarke smiled, "Yes, what I was saying is that there isn't much you could do to help us but we can help you guys." 

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "How can you help us?"

"We have a group on the outside of the city called Arkadia. There are about thirty people there. We have supplies, food, and water. And there's plenty of room for more." 

"Commander, with all due respect, I think we should take them up on this offer, and you would be stupid to turn it down," Tris said. 

Lexa looked hesitant, "How do you know if we would be welcomed or not?" 

"Because Clarke is part of the council. And our leader will do almost anything Clarke wants." Raven chuckled. 

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Ignore her. But I am one of the leaders, and they listen to me. If I say you guys are good people, then they would trust me. Plus, you being ex-military would help. We need more people who know how to fight and use guns."

"Hold on." Lexa turned around and walked over to the rest of her group, Tris following, and then they started talking in hushed voices.

Clarke and Raven could hear a few things being said, mostly from Quint, like "They are children", "We can survive on our own, we don't need help", "Quint, you're a dumbass, and we know where you stand on this, shut up", "I think it's a good idea", "We wouldn't always have to watch our backs."

Raven leaned over to Clarke and whispers, "I don't trust Quint."

Clarke shook her head, "Nor do I. But we have to give him the benefit of the doubt."

They stood in silence for a few seconds, and then Raven leaned over again, whispering, "So, Lexa's pretty hot. But I bet you already knew that, considering you stared at her for a whole ass minute without saying anything."

Clarke smirked and leaned over to her friend, "I'm not sorry." 

Raven looked at her, confused, "Not sorry for wha-" She was cut off by Clarke punching her in the cooch. "Fuck!" Raven yelled, doubling over, hands on her crotch. Everyone turned around to see what had happened. 

Clarke smirked, "That was for last night."

Raven looked at her friend with a pained expression, "What the hell did I do to you last night? I didn't do anything to you yesterday, I even shared my sleeping bag with you, and you were fine when we went to sleep." 

Clarke tsked her, "I told you before we went to sleep that I would coochie punch you if you kicked me in your sleep, and guess what you did in your sleep?" 

Raven groaned, "I kicked you?" 

Clarke nodded, "Twice."

Raven looked at her in fear. "You're lying."

Clarke shook her head, "Sadly for you, no, I'm not lying." 

"Clarke, please," Raven begged. 

Clarke shrugged, "Sorry, out of my control now." 

Raven took a deep breath and stood up straight again, "Ok. Just so you know, you're a bitch, and I'm telling Abby about this." 

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Whatever." 

Clarke was startled by a throat being cleared next to her, completely forgetting that there were other people around. She looked over to see the group of eight were all looking at them with confusion and one with annoyance. 

"Um, are you guys done with your little... thing?" Anya asked. 

Raven smirked, "Why? You wanna start a thing?" She winked.

Anya rolled her eyes, "No, we have an answer to your offer." 

Clarke smiled, "So what'll it be?" 

"We will come with you to your camp," Lexa said. "But if there's anything that we do not like, then we leave." 

Clarke nodded, "Understandable, but you will have to help out and earn your place." 

Lexa nodded, "Okay." She looked like she was going to say more when someone spoke up behind her. 

"Commander." 

She turned around, "What is it, Gustus?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Somethings off." 

"What do you mean somethings off?" 

"Why haven't we seen any of the dead? We've been here for half an hour, and we haven't seen a single walker. I just don't like it."

Clarke looks around and realizes he has a point. Sure, not having any infected around is nice, but that doesn't mean it's a good thing. 

Lexa nodded, looking around, "Yeah, that isn't a good sign." She turned to Anya, "Is this what it was like yesterday?"

Anya nodded, moving her hand to the pistol on her hip, "Yeah. Completely deserted and creepy." 

Lexa nodded, "We need to go then. Indra, Gus, Nyko, and Quint in the jeep, Nyko, you drive. The rest of us will be in the pick-up. Anya, you drive, and Tris, you're in the cab with her. Lincoln, Clarke, Raven, and I will be in the bed of the truck. Got it?" When everyone nodded, they made their way to their positions. "If anything happens, we split up and then radio when we are safe." With that, they started their vehicles. 

Before they could do anything, Clarke realized something, "We need to be in front of the jeep."

Lexa looked at her, confused, "Why?" 

"They have no idea where they're going seeing as we never told them where our place is," Clarke explained. 

Lexa nodded and got her radio, "Indra, we are going to lead. You guys follow." 

"Copy that." 

They drove for ten minutes, not seeing anything. It made everyone on edge. But Raven being Raven didn't do well with all the tension. 

Raven smiled, "I spy with my little eye," she looked around and found something that caught her attention, "something black." 

Lexa looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Are you seriously playing a game right now?" 

Raven nodded, "Yes." 

"The pick-up?" Clarke asked.

"No."

"Uhhhh, the jeep?" 

"No."

"The steering wheel?" Everyone looked over to Lincoln, who hasn't said anything until now. He shrugged, "It's a good way to pass the time." 

Raven nodded, "Yes, it is a good way to pass time but you're wrong on the guess. You guys have three more guesses." 

"Your bag?" Clarke asked.

"No."

"My boots?" Lincoln asked.

"No. You guys have one more guess. Ask wisely." 

Clarke and Lincoln looked at each other and shrugged, "Lincoln's shirt?" 

Raven shook her head, "Nope, and that was your last guess." 

"Alright, what was it?" Clarke asked. 

"The little knife sticking out of Lexa's pants," Raven smirked. 

Everyone looked at Lexa, who looked at Raven, "Which one?" 

Raven's eyes widened and smiled, "How many do you have?" 

Lexa leaned over like she was telling her a secret and whispered, "A lot." 

Raven smirked, "Ahhhhhh," she looked at Clarke, "I like her Clarkey."


End file.
